he's unbelievably romantic in an odd sort of way
by thelittleglaceon
Summary: Chrom likes Robin. Chrom actually loves Robin. Is this the first woman he's ever felt romantic feelings to? Yes. Does he have any idea how to tell her? No. Is he very hopeless and awkward at this feeling called love? Obviously. (Chrom x Fem!MU) (Chrom/Robin)


Chrom's heart felt like it had been beating a hundred beats per second. He felt as if he needed to take long and deep breaths just to feel a smidgen of calm. The man clutched hard at his trousers, almost ripping them. Nerves racked his entire body and felt as if he was going to scream.

Now Chrom, being the man that he was, wasn't much for shame or nerves or anything else of that particular nature. In fact, some might have gone to the extreme to say as that he could do anything and have no regrets. And as such, this much anxiety was extremely new to the poor prince and he almost thought that we he was going to die.

Also, he was extremely inexperienced to the field of "romantic feelings". Chrom could tell much more easily the differences between different tomes (and being a Lord, he had absolutely no use for tomes and couldn't tell the differences between an Elthunder and a Thoron) than the women who practically fell down at his feet. Literally in the case of Sumia.

And with these two remarkably new emotions, well, Chrom was left with utter confusion on how to deal with this.

As of late, the young prince had found himself thinking of his prime tactician more than what was considered "normal". Of course, Chrom had to spend a lot of time with Robin as of both of their positions. And as such, they had become great friends in the few months the two had known each other. So, with the obvious, they spent quite a bit of time with each other - both professional and platonic meetings.  
But lately, Chrom had wanted to spend much more time with her than he did with anyone else. He thought about her almost constantly. It distracted him _almost_ to the point where it interfered with battle. _Almost._ He thought about holding hands with her, hugging her, kissing her. _Perhaps even marrying the beautiful tactician._

He decided that since it was such a distraction, he needed to talk about it with someone. And, hopefully, find something to do about it.

Being a naive man, he sought out his sister, Lissa.

Lissa ended up being both a positive and a negative decision.  
She told him that he should "tell the lady how he feels about her" because Chrom absolutely refused to tell the younger one that he was in... That he liked his tactician. Not that he was embarrassed of liking the intellectual woman, but more of he didn't know how Robin and Lissa would react to the knowledge. He didn't want to have Lissa's surprisingly big mouth to accidentally spilling the beans to Robin, thus risking their precious friendship.

It was positive because Lissa gave him the much needed support to tell Robin how he felt, even though she didn't know exactly who it was. The advice she gave wasn't too poor either. Lissa reminded him to make sure he didn't pressure the lady into anything.

But...

It was more negative, however, because she told Emmeryn.  
Everything.

And thus, Emm being Emm, she felt the compulsive need to be involved with Chrom's love life.  
The exalt obviously loved her younger siblings and wanted to see them happy above all else. Hearing Chrom had a crush made her feel the need to have a talk with him.

Emmeryn called Chrom down to the castle one day, claiming they needed to talk strategic about what to do about the war against Plegia.

Chrom walked into the throne room, bustling with nerves. Sweaty palms. He felt as if he was walking in to be scolded at which happen often in his childhood. He was indeed a very reckless child.

But this time, he realized that it must be for something different. It _wasn't_ about the war - especially since he just told Lissa about his mixed feelings for his tactician.

 _His tactician._ Oh gods, just saying that brought butterflies to his stomach. More like a wild, starving herd of wyverns in there. Just thinking of her beautiful, deep, dark brown eyes. Her tanned skin. Her silver, soft, gorgeous hair...

"Chrom," Emmeryn's voice was steady.  
"Yes, Emm?" Chrom started, "Lissa said you needed to talk to me about the war."

Chrom came and sat next to Emmeryn on the marble stairs next to the throne chair. Emmeryn sat up off her chair and sat down next to Chrom.

He felt as if this is where they both preferred to be. Sitting down on these stairs, just talking like _normal_ citizens. They could be siblings here, on these steps.  
It felt so casual.

It felt so casual, that Chrom realized right as she sat down that this wasn't about the war. Whenever they sat on these steps it was personal. Whether it be Chrom's growing hormones, Chrom's recklessness, Lissa's period (Chrom still thought the gods were inhumane to give his poor sisters such cruelty - eventually he realized that all women have to go through such things). These steps brought normality, they brought closeness, they brought familiarity - this is where they talked about feelings. Not war. Not citizens. Just them.

"Oh goodness, Lissa," Emmeryn said, sighing deeply, "I told her to say that was to just say that I needed to talk to you..."  
Chrom laughed heartily, nerves wracking his every breath but still trying to be a good sport about the event, "I wonder why."  
"Maybe she would've thought you'd been mad..." Emmeryn looked away slightly.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Well, Lissa told me that lately you've been having strong emotions towards our tactician, Robin," Emmeryn said, trying to gain eye contact with her bashful brother.  
"Gods, she said she wouldn't tell anyone! And besides, I never told her that it was Robin!" Chrom said furiously, but his guess was correct. This was going to be a mushy _romantic_ talk. He didn't have time for _romance_ , he ran an army for Naga's sake!

"Chrom," She said steadily, "Don't be mad at your sister."

The young prince took a shaky, deep breath. He was obviously furious, even though he had already assumed Lissa - the brat - had told their elder sister, the _Exalt._

"Emm," Chrom took a deep breath, "Don't you have better things to do than talk about your younger brother's _love life_?"  
The young exalt made a tired noise, "Lissa and yours' problems are more important to me than Ylisse's."

"Besides," She smiled and rubbed circles on his back, "I like Robin, she's a very respectful and strong young woman."  
Chrom blushed furiously, "Oh gods."

"How did she even know it was Robin?" Chrom muttered.  
Emmeryn laughed, "Oh Chrom, it was obvious."

He blushed in embarrassment.

A few quiet moments passed.

"When did you realize you had feelings for our tactician?" Emmeryn said, trying to start the conversation she was extremely curious about. Surprisingly, being the exalt, she was somewhat impatient and liked to do things as quickly as possible.

He took a shaky breath, "When I first met her."  
"Really?"  
"Oh gods, yeah."

"Tell me more," She beamed encouragingly.

"Well," he started, "When we first found her - I thought she was extremely stunning. Gods, I still think that. She's so beautiful and talented and just well - _Robin._ Robin is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon - and ever will. She can work magic so beautifully and she can even best me at a sword! Emm, I've never felt so in love with anyone before. She makes my stomach do flips and my face heat up like fire magic. I think she is the most amazing woman in the world. Robin has such an amazing voice, and I want to listen to her talk forever. Her sense of humor is hilarious, and we even played pranks on the other shepherds together! There's nothing more I want in the world than to marry her. I am so deeply in love with her, Emm."

Chrom's face was flushed furiously, and he found himself to be standing on the stairs enthusiastically - in a dramatic pose.

He heard Emmeryn laugh in the background, "Oh Naga, my baby brother is in love."  
He looked down at her and blushed harder - if the gods even made that possible - "Yeah, I guess I am."

Chrom gingerly took a step down and began to sit down back next to the young Exalt.

Emmeryn seemed to be lost in thought, "Chrom... You do realize that she's our _tactician_ , right?"  
"Of course," The blue-haired prince seemed to be confused.

She took a deep breath, "There just might be some _difficulties._ "  
"Huh? Why?"

She shook her head, "A tactician and the general... That's almost unheard of. It will be extremely difficult - but not implausible. If things don't work well for you two, she could possibly leave and join another army."  
"Robin would never!" Chrom said, almost interrupting his sister.  
"I'm not saying that she would... Just heartbreak does cruel things to people - making them do cruel and crazy things," Emmeryn sighed.

A moment of silenced passed them.

"Chrom, I'm not saying that it won't work out between you to. I'm definitely on your side. I _like_ Robin. I would dare say she's the best tactician Ylisse has ever seen!" Emmeryn smiled brightly, "Just... I'm saying that it might be difficult."  
Chrom took a deep breath, "I know... Gods, she might not even feel about the same way!"  
Emmeryn smiled, "Just trust me. Tell Robin how you feel."

Chrom sat up, "I-I will then."

He started to walk away and then turn towards his sister, still sitting down, "Thank you so much Emm!"

Emmeryn smiled and was about to say 'you're welcome' before she remembered to say something, "Chrom! Did I explain to you about how sex works?"  
Chrom blushed furiously, turned around, and started walking faster, "Yes, Emm! I am not in a rush to have that conversation again!" He began running towards the door.  
"But Chrom-"

Chrom hurridly slammed the door, leaning against it with immense amounts of embarrassment.  
 _Sex..._ Of course, only Emm would bring up such a topic...

He took a deep breath and waited a few moments to catch his breath and regain back the regular color of his face.

 _When - how should I tell Robin that I... that I'm in love with her?_

 _~*~  
_  
Instead of finding Robin, and confessing his dying love for her. Chrom did the next best thing. Avoid Robin.  
Well, it was the best option he could find.

Talk to Robin at strategic meetings. Then avoid.  
Talk to Robin at dinner. Then avoid.  
See Robin at camp. Avoid.  
Robin wants to talk about non-war related items. Refuse.  
Robin needs to talk. _Alone._ Make up an excuse.  
Robin tries to corner you to talk. Say you're in a hurry.

Any goddamn thing relating to Robin and her beautiful eyes... _Avoid like wild wyvern pack._

In Chrom's defense, the only thing he had felt a sliver of romantic interest to was Sumia's pies. Her pies were the best, and he loved whenever she had one ready for him and/or the Shepherds.  
Sumia spoiled them all with her pies... Ah.

If Robin wasn't so _Robin_ , he would've married Sumia just for her pies.

 _Chrom, I'm even stunned by how shallow that was._

Chrom sat in the general's tent on a crate, supposedly doing some type important work but ending up thinking about his tactician. The gorgeous, loving, heart-breaking tactician.  
She was just so... So her. So beautiful. So kind. So strong. So, so, so amazing.

The god's had never made such a beautiful and perfect human like Robin.  
It was like Robin was the divine dragon's, Naga, reincarnate.

He blushed at his own thoughts, realizing how pathetic he might've sound if Robin had heard what he said.

Chrom had pondered for months whether to confess his feelings for the tactician, and even had come _that_ close to tell her. But how would she react? With disgust? Would it ruin their friendship everlastingly?

He took a deep breath and took buried his face into his hands, groaning loudly. Frustrated and unknowing of what to do about the situation.

"Chrom?"

Oh gods.

The young prince jolted up from his seat and turned towards the voice. As usual, Robin stumbled upon him at the worst moments ever. He thought about the time he walked on her while she was bathing. He tried his hardest to keep from blushing.

Robin stood there with maps and scrolls in her arms, staring at the prince with a look of worry. Chrom looked at the young tactician's beauty. Tan skin, deep brown eyes, silver hair pulled up into cute pigtails... Oh, how Chrom had thought of her with her hair down, passionately kissing her everywhere.

"Chrom... You're face is all red, is everything alright?" The tactician asked, furrowing her brows.

It didn't work.

"O-oh, yes. I'm ok-kay," He stuttered out.  
 _Real smooth._

Robin didn't look convinced, "I came to talk about Plegia, but if you're not feeling well - we can talk about it tomorrow."  
"N-no, no, I'm really alright. We can talk about it now," He said, trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat and shaking hands.  
She frowned and sighed, "Chrom..."

"I'm fine, Robin," He gave the girl a bright smile, and sat down on a chair near the round table in the makeshift room.

She furrowed her brows again, "Alright. If you start feeling ill, tell me immediately and we can finish up this meeting tomorrow."  
"T-there's no need for that," Chrom said, furious with himself that the stuttering came back.

Robin promptly put the map of the countryside on the table a long with a few scrolls, quills, and books. Chrom wondered how the meek looking girl in front of him was able to have such weapon skills and strength.

Just another mystery in the beauty that is Robin.

She began speaking in her soft, but firm voice about the next battles upcoming. Chrom began to listen, but found the anxiety from being so close to her making everything that required thinking difficult. He took a shaky breath and tried to listen to the best of his ability.

~*~

It had only been around a half an hour since Robin started speaking.

And, of course, Chrom hadn't been able to process a word she said never the less be ready to reenact this plan in the next few days.

She was just so _close._ He could smell her, feel her body heat, look at her beauty closely, and just being around Robin like this made him so flustered he couldn't think of anything besides how much he was in love with her.

He was just a very, very lucky man that Robin got so immersed in her work. He had been basically staring at her the whole time and most would've thought it was creepy if they had caught him in the act.

He decided to try to look at the papers in case Robin looked at him and caught him staring. But still unable to pay attention. He just focused on how goddamn good she smelled and how comfortable - yet oddly nervous - he felt around her.

"...om?"  
"...rhom?

"Chrom?"

"CHROM?"

Chrom instantly jumped from his name so suddenly yelled.

He felt like he was quickly jumped back into reality. And reality was an irritated Robin looking down at Chrom.

"Chrom? Have you even been paying attention to what I've been saying?" She said, obviously angry.  
"I-I um... I-I - of course I..." Chrom fumbled trying to make up an excuse, "I uh, no..."

He turned his look to the ground in shame.

"Chrom... I said if you felt ill we could always talk about this tomorrow," Robin said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
He almost let out a slight moan from her contact. It just felt so warm, so lovely...

"I don't feel ill, I swear to the gods," Chrom said, looking up at her and giving her a weak smile.  
"You don't have to act strong in front of me," She smiled, "You cannot help if you feel ill or sick."

Robin took a deep breath, "...Or, you don't feel like talking to me."

Chrom's head instantly to look at the standing woman, "Not talking to you? Robin, gods, I love talking to you!"

"Chrom... I'm not a complete fool. I have realized that you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks. And when we have meetings together with some of the other shepherds, I've tried to talk to you afterwards but you end up dashing away to your tent before I could even say a word. And today, you've ignored everything I've said," Robin said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Robin, I..." Chrom felt horrible but had no idea how to comfort his tactician.

He heard Robin take a shaky breath, "If you don't feel comfortable around me, or just dislike me... It would be very difficult to have a tactician you could not get a long with, and I would understand if you wanted me to leave my position as head tactician."

Chrom stood up quickly, "Robin, that's not it at all."  
"If it is, Chrom, I wouldn't be offended. After all, we know nothing of my past and my wearing of Plegian robes looks very suspicious. What if I am an assassin, meant to kill you? I wear cloaks of the enemy, we don't know what I could be," She muttered.  
"That doesn't matter at all," He put a comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, "You are you, and you choose what your path will be. Your supposed horrible path doesn't compare to all the good you've done today."

Robin looked up at him, sighing, "I apologize, Chrom. I don't understand what just came over me. I must've felt a bit insecure as my role as tactician in this army."

"You're the best tactician Ylisse has ever seen!"  
"I doubt that."  
"Emmeryn even said so herself!"

Robin quickly looked at him, her face beginning to tint, "Emmeryn... Said that?"  
"Of course, would I lie to you?"  
"N-no," She stuttered.

He's never heard Robin stutter or be unsure of her words before, so her last words made him question if anything was wrong.

"Are you okay, Robin?"  
"Yes, of course I am," She said in a more steady voice.

She took a deep breath, "But I am really curious of why you and the Exalt were talking about me. If it's not too personal, I'd like to know the reason why."  
"I-I, um... T-there's no reason," Chrom quickly stuttered out, remembering their conversation about her.

He felt his face get red, and was embarrassed to tell Robin of their conversation. But he didn't regret it, no, he saw how happy his and Emmeryn's words made her and he felt very accomplished with himself that he could do that.

She laughed, even giggled maybe, (Gods, all he knew that it was adorable), "I thought you said you would never lie to me."  
His eyes widened and he blushed, "I... I guess I did say that."

Robin laughed again, "Don't worry, if you don't want to tell me - it's not a big deal."  
"I-I want to tell you," He said, looking away to the side, "It's just... difficult."

"You can tell me anything," She smiled softly, looking at the prince with a kind look.

He took a deep breath, "J-Just give me a second."

Robin looked extremely confused, but she tried to smile and wait patiently for him to speak.

Chrom's face went a brilliant crimson red, he took a deep breath.

Robin stared at him as he tried to collect his words, her deep brown eyes staring into his made his nerves go even more on edge. He felt sweat go down his back and he started breathing heavier, heart beating faster.

He turned his eyes away, "D-Don't stare at me like that..."  
"O-oh, sorry," Robin meekly mumbled, face reddening in embarrassment.

Noticing her reaction, Chrom felt ashamed of himself. He had never seen her like that before - such embarrassment and submissiveness. He wondered if she would be that submissive in his-

He blushed even redder and quickly tried to push away those thoughts.

"No... No, I should be sorry..." He quickly stated, "I-I should just come out with everything."  
Robin nodded slightly, avoiding eye contact, "If-if you can."

"We've just been... Fighting together a lot. Your tomes and my sword... Alongside, together..." Chrom realized he was stalling, but he was too embarrassed to even try to stop, "At first when I saw your fighting skills, I-I believed... You could be a valuable ally. And I was very right about that! Then a good comrade... And finally, a very good and trustworthy friend. I trust you with my life, Robin."  
"I trust you with my life too, Chrom," Robin smiled slightly and looked towards Chrom, but never directly into his eyes.

"It's not just that... R-Robin, I-I realized that I feel things towards you that are more then just friendly."

Chrom shakily looked towards her, "I care about you, Robin. L-Like a man does for a woman."  
Robin suddenly looked straight into his eyes, "B-But Chrom,"

"We couldn't possibly do such a thing," Her voice sounded desperate like she had no idea what to do. For a tactician, that feeling was very unbeknownst to her. Robin simply didn't know what to say or do at this moment and that very thought - that she didn't know what to do - was terrifying.

"R-Robin, I'm going to be honest with you..." Chrom tried to focus on what he was saying.

"Y-You're so w-worked up right now, general," Robin had never called him that before, he could tell she was nervous, "You could say something y-you might, eventually... Regret?"

"I don't care, I need to tell you this," He felt an instant wave of confidence, knowing that Robin could possibly feel something towards him like he does to her. It was a small sliver of hope, but he decided to cling onto that with all of his life, "I-I... I'm just gonna come straight out with it."

Chrom took deep and shaky breaths, taking almost a minute to figure out way to say.

"I'm in love with you."  
"... _Oh._ "

Her voice was extremely high and her face red as Sully's hair. He noticed that she was slightly shaking. She immediately stood up from where she was sitting and Chrom promptly followed afterwards.

He grabbed her hand, it was just as he imagined. So small, so gentle.

"I-I think I have been... Ever since we saw you in that field."

Robin looked towards the ground, but didn't removed her hand from his, "B-But Chrom... This is... This is wrong. The general and his tactician? It's wrong. Our duties... Should be to this war. Not to our hearts. Do you understand?"  
"I-I do. But, I don't think that should dictate whether we should love someone or not. Whether you follow your heart and who you love. We could both easily die on any given day," He gripped her hand tighter, "And I would want to spend my last days with you, with someone I loved. Rather than cling onto the hope that I could live until the end of the war."  
"You...? Of course you'll live through the end of this."  
"I couldn't dare to live without you. I'll make sure you live through all of this, even if it costs me my life."

"I know we both," Chrom took a deep breath, "I know we both have our roles in the shepherds. But we both have our roles to ourselves. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am in love with you, Robin."  
Robin looked at him, "I-I,"

"If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I wouldn't want this to change anything between us," Chrom said quickly.

"I'm in love with you too, Chrom,"

Chrom's heart instantly jumped, "O-Oh gods, you are?"  
Robin nodded, "I had no idea if you ever felt the same way towards, well, me."

"Of course I do," Chrom said, "You're beautiful, smart, kind, talented, and, well, you. How could I not fall for you?"  
She blushed furiously, "I wouldn't say all of that..."

He smiled at her, a complete shit-eating grin. He felt his cheeks hurt, but that didn't matter. _Robin loved him!_ Robin loved **him.**

"We both have our roles in this war with Plegia, but you give me strength. I-I want you to marry me."  
"M-Marriage?!"  
"You give me strength. I-I... I want to marry you. I want to k-kiss you eventually, I want to spend my life with you," Chrom blushed.

Robin looked up at him, her face red. "I want... I want to do all of those things too."  
She got on her on her very tips of her toes, pulled the prince's head towards her and kiss him.

Her lips were so soft and so comforting. He never wanted this moment to end.  
His lips were rough but loving. She never wanted this moment to end.

The eventually pulled apart.

"Will you marry me, Robin?"  
"Any and every day of the week."


End file.
